lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Oni-Land
'''Das Oni-Land '''ist die sechste Episode der 9.Staffel und insgesamt die 90. Episode. Handlung Die Episode beginnt im Reich der Oni und Drachen. Eisen-Baron trifft auf seine Männer, die im Sand gefesselt sind. Chew Toy schnüffelt die Richtung der Ninja und findet die Decke, in der Wu geschlafen hat und die Drachenjäger machen sich auf den Weg, Jet Jack erklärt, dass sie selbst mit Heavy Metal(Faith) verhandeln will. Unterdessen bricht in Ninjago das Chaos in der Nähe des neuen Verstecks der Ninja aus. Als Nya zurück ins Haus geht, verkündet sie den anderen, dass sie vorerst in Sicherheit sein sollen. Was von der widerwärtigen Widerstandskraft übrig geblieben ist, isst Chens Nudeln und Lloyd drückt Mistaké nach Antworten. Als Lloyd fragt, wie sie eine Ratte werden konnte, sagt sie humorvoll, dass das einfach sei, bevor sie sich in Meister Wu verwandelte. Als Lloyd schnell erkennt, dass Mistaké ein Oni ist, fragt er, warum sie nicht böse und gefährlich ist wie die anderen. Mistaké korrigiert ihn und sagt, dass sie sehr gefährlich ist; und dass er sie nicht auf seiner schlechten Seite haben wollte. Laut Mistaké wurden sie und einige andere Oni ausgesandt, um den Ersten Spinjitzu-Meister in das Reich der Oni und Drachen zurückzubringen; Mistaké verliebte sich jedoch in Ninjago bevor ihre Mission beendet wurde. Mistaké wandte sich gegen die anderen Oni und beschloss, auf unbestimmte Zeit in Ninjago zu bleiben. Sie weist dann darauf hin, dass das Oni-Blut in Wu und Garmadon der Grund für ihr langes Leben ist. Als Lloyd fragt, warum er sich nicht verwandeln kann, erinnert Mistaké ihn daran, dass er es getan hat. Lloyd war von einem "brattigen Kind" zum Grünen Ninja und schließlich zum Widerstandsführer geworden; Aber um seinem Vater gegenüberzutreten, müsste er sich noch einmal verwandeln. Unglücklicherweise würde sie ihm nicht sagen, was diese Verwandlung war, nur dass er es für sich selbst herausfinden müsste. Im Kryptarium-Gefängnis sind Freddy Flink, der Polizeichef, Karlof, Misako und sogar Ronin in Zellen eingeschlossen. Zurück auf dem Borg Tower beklagen sich mehrere Schläger einschließlich Ultra Violet und Killow, dass Garmadon nach dem Stachel gegen den Widerstand vermisst wurde. Harumi entscheidet sich, nach ihm zu suchen, während die anderen zurück zur Arbeit gehen, um den grünen Ninja zu jagen. Kai bemerkt, dass er ausgetrocknet ist, als er zu Jay hinübergeht, der eine Kantine mit Wasser in der Hand hält.Mit einem Anfang bemerkt der Meister des Feuers, dass Jay ihr "geteiltes Wasser" in Beschlag nimmt und einen großen Teil davon getrunken hat. In der Zwischenzeit schneidet Faith, nachdem sie sich eine Weile die verbalen Streitereien angehört hat, einen Kaktus in zwei Hälften und erklärt, dass jetzt alle Wasser haben. Jay und Kai brechen in einen weiteren Kampf um ihren "gemeinsamen Kaktus" ein. Drüben an einer anderen Stelle informiert Cole Meister Wu, dass er Faith die Wahrheit sagen muss, weil er nicht weiß, wohin sie gehen. Wu erinnert ihn daran, dass sie Glauben haben müssen und beschließt, es Faith nicht zu erzählen. Wu entdeckt die Streitkräfte des Eisen-Barons und sagt Cole, der glaubt, dass er das Thema wechselt, bis Wu ihm die Gefahr zeigt. Jeder springt an Bord seiner Fahrzeuge, als eine Verfolgungsjagd beginnt und die Jäger die Ninja angreifen, aber die Ninja sind siegreich; Während des Kampfes setzte Jet Jack jedoch einen Tracker auf Cole und Wus Speeder. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit im ersten Reich stoppt die Gruppe in der Nähe, wo Drachenschädel auf Säulen montiert sind. Faith fragt Wu, wie sie gehen sollen, und Cole bittet Wu, sehr genau nachzudenken, bevor er antwortet. Nach einer kleinen Anspielung von Faith zeigt Wu in eine Richtung, zu der Faith zugibt, dass es sich um Oni-Territorium handelt. Anscheinend war Eisen-Baron schon einmal dort gewesen und war der Einzige seiner Gruppe, der es geschafft hatte. In dem Palast, in dem Garmadon auferstanden ist, findet Harumi den Herrscher schmollend. Er gesteht Frustration in der Tatsache, dass er Lloyd hätte töten können, aber es nicht getan hat. In dem Versuch, ihm zu helfen, Lloyd zu überwinden, schlug Harumi vor, dass er seine Gefühle vollständig loswerden müsse. Sie fragt dann, warum er einen Sohn braucht, wenn er bereits - und obwohl sie zögert, die Worte zu sagen - eine Tochter ist. Sie bittet Garmadon, sie als sein einziges Kind zu akzeptieren, und nach einem Moment des Zögerns spricht er sie genauso an und nennt Harumi seine Tochter. Die Ninja und Faith kommen auf die Oni-Ruinen und entdecken, dass sie verlassen ist. Faith, wütend, dass Eisen-Baron sie alle belogen hatte, erkennt, dass nicht nur die Drachen von den Drachenjägern versklavt werden. Sie erkennt, dass alle Drachenjäger von Angst versklavt sind. Schließlich beruhigt sie sich und fragt, wohin sie als nächstes gehen sollen. Nach so vielen Lügen gibt Wu schließlich zu, dass er es nicht weiß. Das versetzt Faith in einen anderen Amoklauf; und irgendwann fragt sie, ob Wu wüsste, wie viel sie geopfert hat, um sie dorthin zu bringen. Sie stakst davon und fängt an zu schreien und zu schreien, während sie gegen die Wände und die Tür tritt. Cole nutzt diese Zeit, um Wu mit ein paar Worten das sprichwörtliche "Ich habe es dir gesagt" zu geben; und Jay erklärt, dass die Ninja nun versuchen können, Wu aufzuziehen, so wie er sie ursprünglich aufgezogen hat. Während Faith eine der massiven Türen öffnet, bemerkt Wu eine Karte auf der Rückseite der Tür. Nachdem sie beide Türen geschlossen haben, merken sie mit Spannung, dass es sich um eine Karte der Drachenrüstung handelt. Zurück in Ninjago greifen Harumi und ihre Motorrad-Gang die Gegend an, in der der Widerstand niedrig liegt. Obwohl Skylor und die anderen gehen wollen, sagt Lloyd, dass es Zeit ist, Stellung zu beziehen und ihre Strategie zu ändern. Jeder beginnt dann, die SOG-Schläger auseinander zu ziehen und sie nacheinander zu töten. Nya behandelt Killow, während die anderen gegen die kleineren, zahlreicheren Männer kämpfen. Harumi erkennt schnell, dass sie alleine ist, bis Lloyd aus dem Schatten tritt und sagt: "Diejenigen, die sich nicht ändern können, können nichts ändern." Sie bemerkt dann, dass sich Lloyd sich vom mächtigen grünen Ninja zum "Bettler in Lumpen" gewandelt hat. Harlumis Jab ignorierend, erzählt Lloyd ihr, dass sie ihre Freunde nahm, weil sie seine Freunde nahm. Sich umsehend, bemerkt Harumi, dass sie von Lloyd, Nya, Skylor, Mistaké und Dareth umgeben ist. Der grüne Ninja lächelt triumphierend, als Harumi merkt, dass sie gefangen ist. Trivia * In der vorherigen Episode erklärt Skylor, dass die gefangenen Mitglieder des Widerstandes wahrscheinlich im Kryptarium-Gefängnis festgehalten wurden; eine kurze Szene, die diese Theorie unterstützt, indem sie Misako, die gefangenen Elementarmeister, den Kommissar und Ronin alle in Kryptarium erscheinen sehen. * Der Titel dieser Episode spielt auf das Spiel ''Zwei Wahrheiten und eine Lüge ''an. * Es ist bestätigt, dass Mistaké ein Oni ist . * Die Oni, die dem Ersten Spinjitzu-Meister folgten, hatten ein Motiv, ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und, wenn er nicht zuhörte, ihn zu töten. Als die Oni und der erste Spinjitzu-Meister in Ninjago ankamen, weigerte sich Mistaké, ihre Mission zu erfüllen, weil sie sich in Ninjago verliebt hatte. Sie wandte sich ihnen zu und half dem Ersten Spinjitzu-Meister, seine Schöpfung zu beschützen. * Der Grund dafür, dass die Lebenserwartung des Ersten Spinjitzu-Meisters, Wu und Garmadon so lang ist, liegt an ihrem Oni-Blut. * Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Garmadons Absicht, Ninjago zu regieren und sein wahres Potenzial zu erreichen,auf ein bevorstehendes Unheil zurückzuführen ist, das er im Verwunschenes Reich gesehen hat, und dass er stärker sein muss, um das Reich seines Vaters zu beschützen. ** Dieser drohende Untergang könnte mit dem Oni in Verbindung stehen, wie er es auf die gleiche Weise beschrieb, wie Faith die Oni und ihre Fähigkeiten beschrieb. ** Es ist möglich, dass Garmadon seine ehemaligen Kommandanten Samukai und Kozu gesehen oder sogar getroffen hat. * Eine Karte an den Türen der Oni-Festung gibt den Standort der Drachenrüstung an . * Harumi wird jetzt vom Wiederstand gefangen genommen. * Es wird enthüllt, dass Eisen-Baron über die Oni log, die immer noch im Reich der Oni und der Drachen lebten. Er benutzte diese Lüge, um den Drachenjägern Angst einzujagen, um sie zu kontrollieren. ** Wenn dies der Fall ist, ist es nicht bekannt, warum Eisen-Baron die Drachen jagt, wie er sagte, er tat es, um schließlich die Drachenrüstung zu finden und die Erstfliegende zu kontrollieren, um die Oni zu bekämpfen. Vielleicht versucht er nur, dem Reich zu entkommen. * Noch einmal, die Frage, was mit dem Oni passiert ist, wird angesprochen, aber nicht beantwortet. Fehler * Bevor Faith den Eis-Drachen ablegt, wird sie mit einem weißen Halstuch anstelle eines braunen Halstuches gesehen. * In der Besetzung wird Mistaké als "Mystake" bezeichnet. Galerie Datei:S9E90MistakeWu.png Datei:OniLandDivider.jpg Datei:Aim_for_Kai.png Datei:Sorry_Jet_Jack.png Datei:Hunter_Copter_lands.png Datei:2018-07-14_14_19_02-Greenshot.png Datei:EP90 Harumi giving orders.png Datei:EP90 Harumi goes to look for Garmadon.png Datei:EP90 Harumi back at the temple.png Datei:EP90 Harumi sees Garmadon..png Datei:EP90 Harumi finds Garmadon.png Datei:EP90 Harumi scared of Garmadon.png Datei:EP90 Garmadon opens up to Harumi.png Datei:EP90 Harumi asks to be Garmadon's daughter.png Datei:EP90 Harumi bows before Garmadon.png Datei:EP90 Garmadon accepts Harumi's offer.png Datei:EP90 Harumi is Garmadon's daughter of darkness.png Datei:EP90 Harumi and Garmadon.png Datei:EP90 Harumi and the SOG look for the Resistance.png Datei:EP90 Harumi standing on a bridge.png Datei:EP90 Harumi demands answers.png Datei:EP90 Harumi is on her own.png Datei:EP90 Harumi and Lloyd meet again.png Datei:EP90 Harumi is cornered.png Datei:EP90 Harumi is captured.png Datei:EP90 Harumi searches for Garmadon.png Datei:MoS90_Arkade.png Datei:MoS90_Chew_Toy.png Datei:MoS90_Chopper_Maroon.png Datei:MoS90_Cole.png Datei:MoS90_Commissioner.png Datei:MoS90_Daddy_No_Legs.png Datei:MoS90_Dareth.png Datei:MoS90_Faith.png Datei:MoS90_Garmadon.png Datei:MoS90_Griffin_Turner.png Datei:MoS90_Harumi.png Datei:MoS90_Heavy_Metal.png Datei:MoS90_Icedragon.png Datei:MoS90_Iron_Baron.png Datei:MoS90_Jay.png Datei:MoS90_Jet_Jack.png Datei:MoS90_Kai.png Datei:MoS90_Karlof.png Datei:MoS90_Killow.png Datei:MoS90_Lloyd.png Datei:MoS90_Marooned Ninja.png Datei:MoS90_Misako.png Datei:MoS90_Mohawk.png Datei:MoS90_Muzzle.png Datei:MoS90_Mystake.png Datei:MoS90_Nya.png Datei:MoS90_Resistance.png Datei:MoS90_Ronin.png Datei:MoS90_Skylor.png Datei:MoS90_Sons_of_Garmadon.png Datei:MoS90_Ultra_Violet.png Datei:MoS90_Wu.png Datei:MoS90_Zane.png Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Episode